


Framed

by unicornseverywhere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Courtroom, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornseverywhere/pseuds/unicornseverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is framed for murder and Levi is the judge, but the outcome is unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Framed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot and it's actually the first one I wrote, so I hope you enjoy it.

This was NOT happening to him. Eren was NOT in a courtroom in front of a judge(well..he isn't here yet, but that's not the point..) and jury, being acused of murder. He knew he was innocent, his lawyer knew he was innocent and so did Armin and Mikasa, his two childhood friends... but that would be it. He was framed, damn it !  
It was on a Saturday night and he was walking home from work, which ended later than usual because he filled some paperwork for Reiner. So when he left work it was already 9 o'clock and it was freaking dark out because this was freaking New York and it was December. He thought he might get home earlier if he took a shortcut so why not take the dark alley around the corner, that had absolutely no source of light. Because that is the logic of Eren fucking Jeager. He thought he might of heard steps behind him or some clothes rustling but he couldn't see 2 meters in front of him so he just walked faster, but of course, him being as lucky as he was the next thing he knew he had a knife full of blood and 2 warm bodies laid out in front him. Of course he called the police right away, and what did they do ? They accused him of fucking murder ! He told his lawyer everything before he entered the courtroom and now he's standing there all sweaty palms and heart ready to jump out of his chest ready to be questioned.

The room was suddenly silent and Eren realized that must mean the judge is going to enter. He waited to see an old man with white hair and wrinkles around his eyes but the man that he saw was nothing like that. He had black hair with an undercut, his eyes were sharp and steel grey, heavy eyelids, and weirdly attractive. He was short, that was for sure, but his posture made him intimidating none the less. 'Oh shit, he's hot' Eren thought to himself. 'Eren, shut the fuck up. Stop thinking. Your supposed to convince him that your not a freaking murderer!' Okay, so long story short, he was freaking out because he had the hots for the person who's supposed to determine his freedom. His life, even.'I wouldn't mind having him in my life. NO ! EREN STOP THAT!'  
The judge, (Levi... apparently he presented himself, how did Eren not hear that will always be a mistery) sat down in the huge chair, more like throne, and opened a file.

"Eren Jeagar, 24, accused of double homicide. Mr. Jeagar, please come forward"  
Eren sat up, even though the whole room seemed to be spinning and his feet were like jelly he made it there without falling.  
"The prosecutor can start his questions." Levi said, he looked slightly bored, even though when he first locked eyes with Eren he seemed to make a little 'Hm' sound. Something like 'To bad he may be a murderer.'  
" Mr. Jeagar, your fail sais you were found on that alley at 10 pm. What were you doing in a place like that at such a late hour if you didn't plan the murder."   
'Well, he's not waisting any time...' Eren frowned slightly at the man's bluntness but answered non the less.  
"I left from work later than usual because I took a shift for one of my coworkers, I left work at 9. I thought going on that ally might be better since it was a shortcut. I thought I heard footsteps but I just started walking faster. I woke up with the bodies in front of me, knife in hand, warm blood everywhere. I was the one that called the police."  
"Maybe you called the police because you felt remorse. Though you talk about it with enough ease, don't you feel bad at all for what you did ?"  
"Your honour, that question is irrelevant, we're here to decide who committed the murder." Eren's lawyer spoke.   
"Your right. Mr. Jeagar doesn't have to answer it, but I'll allow it if he wants to answer, I have a feeling he does, isn't that right, Mr. Jeagar?"  
"Yes. I feel bad for what happened to those people, even though I didn't do it. I was framed but nobody deserves that. But I'm not going to start crying over it. People die. I happens." At this, Eren's lawyer was sitting with his head in his hands and shaking. 'Good job, Eren. If he said the question is irrelevant why the fuck did you answer it ?!'  
" That's a pretty... morbid answer. What the hell happened to you that you became this way ?"  
" Your honour !" Eren's lawyer was on his feet again.   
" I'll allow it. I want to know what makes him think the same as I do."   
" My parents were killed in front of me. I saw the look in their eyes. After that I learned to live with the thought that if people are dead, they're dead. No matter if they were killed or died of natural causes, they're dead anyway, aren't they ?" Eren said all this with a blank look on his face. You could have known him your whole life and not see the pain underneath the perfect mask.  
" He's telling the truth. He was framed. His DNA wasn't on the knife, actually, ot"  
" But your honor! He is a murderer. He killed 3 men when he was 9 years old. He is a monster."  
" That's irrelevant and I've read his file. It was self defense."  
" Who kills 3 men, alone, at 9 years old ?!"  
" Apparently he does. And that's the end of it. I declare Eren Jeagar not guilty. Make sure the police starts looking for the real killer."  
And just like that, it was over. Eren saw law movies and shit like that, but never once did a case end so fast. The judge was supposed to take hours to decide who is to be blamed. How could he be so sure ? Not that Eren was complaining. He was free. Levi saved his freedom. Even though he didn't do it for Eren, he did it for justice. People were starting to clear the courtroom when Eren heard a certain low voice calling his name. He turned around and saw judge Levi motioning for him to follow out on a different door. They entered a big, yet cozy room. Levi's office, most probably.  
" Can I help you, sir ?"  
" You can call me Levi. We're not in the courtroom anymore, brat."  
" Brat ? I'm pretty sure you're not that much older than me. I bet your 29, max. "  
" Thanks, brat. But I'm 32. And yes, I wanted to have a word with you. I'm gonna ask you a few questions but you don't have to answer. Your free, not accused of anything."  
" Y-Yeah. Sure. I'll answer."  
" Good. Do you have a girlfriend, Eren ?"  
'Girlfriend ? Why would he wanna know if I had a girlfriend ? Is he into me ? Is he gonna ask me on a date ? Wait, maybe he's not even gay, maybe he just wants to know for the case. What if he's a homophobe ?... Well, I guess there's only one way to find out.'  
"N-no. I don't have a girlfriend. I'm not interested in girls. Why ?" 'Good job, Eren, you only sluttered once.'  
" Oh, not into girls ? That's good. Would you like to go on a date with me brat ?"  
" YES !" well shit, could you be more exited ? "...Errr, I mean, yes, I would like that." And at that Levi chuckled. He CHUCKLED, and Eren could die now and he would die happy.   
" Well, I'm glad to hear your enthusiasm. Here's my number. Give me a call when you can. Someday in the weekend would be best though. You can go now."  
" Thanks. I'll call you. Have a good day, Levi."  
"Hm"

Well, what do you see, being framed for murder and getting in a courtroom can get you a hot date.. Wait, shit, no. That's not supposed to be the message of this story... well, fuck it.


End file.
